Crushing
by Catzclub
Summary: Patrick and Carl feel sudden unknown feelings toward one another, will they confess to each other, or will this be a secret left unsaid. Patrick/Carl
1. Butterflies

_Everyone knows the feelings of a full blown __**crush**__, you find that special someone and you slowly develop feelings for them. A slow and gentle process, when you see this special someone it's like your heart is gonna explode. You feel almost numbed by their presence.  
There are days where it gets bad and you feel like the world has ended because __**they don't love you back**__. But you still do your daydreaming, about all the amazing possibilities. _

I was _alone_. After everyone had left I started walking, avoiding the walkers at every cost. How long have I been walking I thought to myself with no one else around to talk to, I suddenly realized I had no idea. My heart stopped, I finally realized how scared I was to be out all by myself.

Mid thought, I was stopped by a sudden rustling in the bushes. My heart beat increased, I grabbed my small silver knife from my holster strapped to my belt. I slowly moved toward the movement.

"Watch out, we're heading toward a clearing. Keep your weapons out." _A voice._ I haven't heard a real voice in what feels like months. Four people emerged through the bushes and immediately locked their eyes on me, like I wasn't real.

The first thing that caught my attention was a boy, _my age_. He was wearing a worn sheriff hat, along side him was a man standing a foot taller than him. The resemblance led me to believe that was his dad. After a short while the boy finally spoke up.

"Who are _you_?" He said looking very anxious.

"Er… I'm Patrick" I choked out, holding a hand out in front of me waiting for it to be shook. Looking down at my hand the boy reached out and shook it very gently. "I'm Carl." A grin appearing on his freckled face.

* * *

I awoke drenched in sweat, I don't remember my dream but I suspected it was harsh. I heard people shuffling around so I decided to get up and get breakfast. I got up and started walking down the hall.

"Patrick! Wait up, I didn't know you were up." I knew that voice from anywhere, Carl. He ran up alongside me gasping to get his breath back.

"Hello Carl." I said cheerfully, my heart fluttered at his name. I got startled by the sudden sensation that ran through me, I've never had that feeling around someone.. Let alone Carl. I felt my cheeks turn pink, then I realized he was talking to me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me work on the farm later, my dad is gonna be busy and I sure as hell can't do it alone." I got sort of anxious at the question because I had never working out on the farm before. Carl waited for his response and of course I agreed.

Soon after we arrived at the mess hall sort of thing we all ate at, the jail was large fitting the lot of us. The mess hall looked almost completely full, except for a few empty rounded tables off to the side. I walked through the line and waved at Carol, who was on serving duty today. Oatmeal and blueberries was the meal this morning, I sat down beside Carl who sat alone.

Carl broke the long silence with a simple "How are you?" I replied with a grunting sort of noise, and then asked him how he was his reply was different than I expected.


	2. Weeds

I wiped the dirt from my hands onto my ripped jeans that were a couple sizes too big.

"Why is this so complicated," whined Patrick "Carl, you told me it was gonna be easy, you never told me it was gonna be 105 degrees!"

"Pat, I don't choose the weather, I should leave it to you to realize that its the middle of Summer in Georgia. Quit whining." I said almost aggressively. He looked at me with this look, of somewhat sadness. I felt something click in my heart, then my body started to feel numb.

I've felt this feeling before, back when the world was still pure. He had a crush, on this girl named Samantha. That's what this feeling is. I looked at Patrick again, he had his glasses off and he was cleaning them, he looked at me, face glassesless. And the feeling came back, this tie I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Carl I need your help." I immediately snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, uh yeah? What with?" I stuttered out trying to get myself on track again

"I don't know how to pull this weed. I've been struggling with it for like 20 minutes, I decided it was time I ask the professional." He said with a slight grin appearing on his face. I got up and I slowly walked over and plopped myself next to him. I started demonstrating how to pull the weed.

"Okay, so it's easy," I was interrupted by Patrick "Are you sure it's easy," Patrick giggled mid sentence "Today was supposed to be easy too."

"No, no, no. This is actually really easy see watch, you just grab the weed from the very bottom and," I pulled up the large weed from the ground, "Pull." I smiled as our thighs rubbed together. The feeling came back, and I looked at Patrick whose cheeks were bright red, it made the feeling even worse. "I need to figure this out." I thought aloud.

"Figure what out?" I heard Patrick say, I quickly replied "Uh, you."

"Me?" Patrick said looked very interesting in my reply. I didn't reply, instead I got up, unlatched the gate and walked toward my cell block. I heard him calling for me but I ignored it. What was I gonna do?

I threw myself onto my bunk and felt like I was gonna throw up. How could that have been my reply, it just popped out. I started feeling regret. He probably thinks I'm a freak. He thinks I'm weird. I just lost the only friend I have I swear it. I'm overreacting. I know I am, it couldn't have been that big a deal.

* * *

What was that supposed to mean. I thought sitting in the middle of some tomato plants. My heart jumped at his every word. Now, I knew what was happening. I had never had feelings for a boy in my life. Me and Carl had this connection. Almost a brotherly one, every since him and his group found me in the woods I knew me and him would become friends but not like this.

I started to feel scared, what if he didn't feel like I did. I hoped this would all pass in a couple days, like a stupid phase. A picture of him appeared in my head, it was an image from earlier. His eyes looked more blue than I had ever seen them, his hair a light brown getting pushed by a small breeze, he wore the hat that he wore since the day I met him.

My daydream was interrupted by distant moan of walkers against the Jails fence. I sighed, standing up and brushing myself off. I need to talk to him.


	3. Storm

The sun had just set, and the sky started fading with it. Earlier in the day dark clouds started forming. Thunder cracked and I jumped. I finally found Carl on his bunk, he was staring at the top bunk. I knocked on the wall next to his open cell door. He looked at me and made a motion for me to come in.

"Uh, hey Carl. I was wondering if I could sleep in your bunk tonight. It sounds stupid but I really hate the thunder. And D block just creeps me out. Please?" I asked feeling embarrassed at myself.

"Yeah, you can take the top bunk." I smiled and threw my things onto the bunk I climbed up old ladder and plopped myself down. I sighed.

"Carl I have a question." I said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Hmm?" He sounded trying to be quiet not to wake up his Dad and Judith next door.

"Have you ever had a crush?" He was silent for a few minutes I hung myself off the top of the bunk and decided to climb down to his bunk, I sat at the end of his feet.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask Pat?" He asked sounding nervous.

"I don't know, just wondering." I replied being too scared to bring up that I sort of had feelings for him. I don't think I'll ever bring it up. Thunder boomed again, echoing through the jail. I jumped. Carl scooted back against the wall edge of his bunk, and motioned for me to lie next to him.

That's when my heart almost jumped out of my chest. I slowly lied down facing the wall and drifted off into the deepest sleep I've been in for a while.

* * *

"CARL GRIMES, WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING?" My eyes opened, my body lined Carl's and my arm was slung around his waist. _Shit. _Carl sat up almost falling off the edge of the bed. I jumped up as well standing face to face with his dad. I could feel my cheeks once again turning red.

"Uh, um. I don't know it must've happened while we were asleep!" Carl pushed out sounding exhausted when he did.

"Why were you in the same bunk in the first place Carl? Patrick has his own cell. And you do have another bed." His dad was questioning us. I stood there frozen unable to speak, feeling I was to blame for making Rick mad.

"Patrick was scared of the storm and we fell asleep talking. It's no big deal dad." He said, his cheeks also turning red. He murmured something to himself but I couldn't make out what he said. His dad just nodded, and walked out of the room without saying a word.

"Oh god, Carl I'm so sorry I-" I got interrupted by his lips, pressing against mine. I was once again frozen. My heart was racing. Should I kiss back? Before I could he released. Without saying a word he walked out of his cell block.

I sat on his bed. Replaying the kiss in my head. I felt like an ass for not kissing back. I was just so shocked that I didn't know what to do. I felt a connection when we kissed. Now I knew.

* * *

My heart still raced from this morning. Still wondering if I actually did that or not. Me and Patrick haven't talked all day, I messed up. My heart sunk, wondering if he'd ever even talk to me again. I caught him staring at me a couple times during the day but it didn't mean anything. He probably thought I was crazy. I ran a hand through my hair brushing out all the tangles.

I was startled by a knock on my cell wall, Patrick entered. My heart raced at the sight of him.

"Pat, I'm sorry for this morning I-" He plopped his lap on mine, legs wrapped around me. "Pat!" I whispered loudly. He leaned down putting his lips on mine. Was this a response from this morning? I kissed back. I ran my hands through his soft hair and grunted when he grabbed my thigh and lifted it to his. My heart raced with excitement. Our tongues intertwined.

After a few minutes of this he was first to pull away. My face turned bright red when I looked into his eyes. We were both still panting after the kiss.

"That was my return kiss." Patrick whispered. I laughed at his words.

"That wasn't a kiss Pat." I said trying not to giggle at his name.

"Really? Then what was it, huh?" He smiled bigger than I'd ever seen before. His cheeks were a bright pink that matched his skin tone.

"I don't know, I guess it was a kiss. But it was an extremely intense kiss." I said awkwardly. He stood up and gave me a small kiss goodbye, before heading to his own cell.

_**Hi Everyone, this is my first Authors Note. Just to let you know this is my first fanfiction, I loved the Patrick and Carl stories so much I decided to add my own, their kinda cute you know? I don't know how long it'll be before I update another chapter, I was thinking 3 each week. I'm gonna try to make this a long story. I'm sorry that my writing kinda sucks and gets boring at most times. And I really don't want Patrick and Carl to move too fast but I just had to add this in. Uh, if you have any ideas on how I could make this story better just Inbox me or leave a reveiw. Thank you so much for reading c: xoxo**_


End file.
